The present disclosure relates generally to a mounting assembly for an agricultural product conveying system.
Generally, planting implements (e.g., planters) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Planting implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. An agricultural product conveying system (e.g., seed tube or powered agricultural product conveyor) is configured to deposit seeds and/or other agricultural products (e.g., fertilizer) into the trench. The opener/agricultural product conveying system is followed by closing discs that move displaced soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain row units, the agricultural product conveying system includes a seed tube, in which seeds, or other agricultural products, drop under the influence of gravity from a seed metering system into the trench. Seed tubes may enable a variety of different agricultural products, such as field corn, soybeans, grain sorghum, sunflowers, and sweet corn, among others, to be planted within a field. However, because the seeds drop under the influence of gravity, the horizontal exit speed of the seeds may be limited to about 5 miles per hour (MPH), for example, thereby limiting the speed of the planting implement to about 5 MPH. Accordingly, certain row units may include an agricultural product conveying system having a powered agricultural product conveyor. The powered agricultural product conveyor includes a system that drives seeds from the metering system into the trench at a horizontal exit speed greater than the horizontal exit speed of seeds expelled from a seed tube under the influence of gravity. Accordingly, the speed of the planting implement may be increased to about 10 MPH, for example, thereby increasing the efficiency of planting operations. However, the powered agricultural product conveyor may be configured to flow fewer types of agricultural products than seed tubes. For example, the powered agricultural product conveyor may be configured to flow field corn and soybeans. As a result, certain agricultural operations may employ a first set of row units for planting certain types of agricultural products (e.g., field corn and soybeans), and a second set of row units for planting other types of agricultural products (e.g., grain sorghum, sunflowers, and sweet corn). Acquiring two sets of row units may significantly increase the expenses associated with the agricultural operation.